Whats So Great about Cross Academy?
by KagamineRoadRoller
Summary: Sora Is new to cross academy and realizes its not so simple to fall In love. AU Soriku Akuroku
1. Whats So great about Cross Academy?

Sora examined himself in the mirror, taking in the new school uniform he was assigned. The jacket was black with white line's making a simple pattern on the sleev's, waist, arms, and the collar. The pants assigned to him were also black. Plain and simple. His necktie was blood red, he didnt think much of it at the time, just that it matched the uniform more-so then any other color. The vest he wore beneath the jacket (and above the white dress shirt), was designed to match the jacket he wore. The final piece of his uniform, the clip on the uniforms collar with the Cross Academy insignia, was put into place finishing his uniform.

"Ugh.." Sora groaned quietly to himself. "Why is this uniform so complicated?" he muttered to himself. Jumping when his roomate unexpectedly answered him.

"Its not complicated, your just too simple-minded to get it" Roxas, his roomie, teased at him. "Your tie, Sora.." his sentence trailed off.

Roxas approached the boy with spikey brown hair that seemed to defy gravity itself.

"H-Hey!" Sora wailed as roxas undid Sora's tie then re-did it the proper way. God, was Roxas like his mom or something? He rolled his eyes, muttering a quick thanks.

"Dont be ungrateful" Roxas flicked Sora on the head gently. "It would have looked sloppy if I didnt fix it, now c'mon class is gonna start" And with that the boys exited their dorm room.

Sora walked quietly too his first class of his new school. He had arrived a few days back, while there was a holiday, so he had time to get to know his roomate Roxas and some other of the guys in the dorm building. He happened to notice a guy with silver, almost white, hair walking around with a white band around his arm. Though when they're gazes met, Sora looked away shyly. Roxas explained that he was Zero Kiryuu, one of the disciplinary students, and that his glare wasnt ment for sora personally, it just always seemed to be there. He laughed alittle at that.

Upon entering the class, sora's seat was assigned to him, between two girls he didnt know. One with redish-brown hair and one with Just ordinary brown hair that curled up on the ends. He was nervous to say the least. During the breaks between classes he listened to the too girls chat. The one with the red hair, Kairi, was excited to see the nightclass students after a week of not doing so. Selphie, the other girl, was equally excited.

"Um.." Sora's small voice broke through. The girl's looked at him. "What's the big deal with the nightclass?"

The looks they gave him were those of 'Is he serious?' or 'What planet is he from?' looks. Before Either could answer, Roxas turned around in his seat to face them. Was he sitting there the whole time?! Sora never noticed.

"Sora, the nightclass is full of very intellegent and very...beautiful..people to say the least. The Day Class students treat them like they're gods or something." He sounded annoyed.

"Even the boy's?" Sora asked stupidly yet incredulously. Roxas nodded to him. "Wow...Roxas!" The blonde boy with windswept hair startled in his seat a bit.

"W-what is it?" Roxas asked, knowing what the next question out of Sora's mouth would be.

"Will you go with me tonight then? To see the nightclass." Sora asked, the grin on his face was so childish Roxas couldn't deny it. He groaned loudly and nodded."What? Not into the nightclass Roxas?"

Kairi giggled beside Sora. "Axel Koyama in the Nightclass is constantly chasing after Roxas. Asking for a date, and oddly his blood type."

Roxas turned red alittle looking away. "I kept telling him I wasnt interested,but he wont listen so I just stopped going to watch. N-not that I went on my own! Friends and whatnot.." his voice trailed growing quieter and quieter.

Sora went to say something but the pesky teacher entered the room to begin the lesson. Oh well. Time seemed to be moving really slow before class let out. As the bell rang all the girls just seemed to magically vanish into thin air. No thats not right, they just wanted a good place to watch the nightclass come out for their classes. Sora and Roxas took their time since they were in no real hurry. We'll..Roxas wasnt. Sora was excited though, wondering how truely beautiful these nightclass students are.

They stood in a more secluded area, but one which was perfect for seeing them without the wailing girls about,though undoubtedly they were heard. Roxas tried to keep most of himself hidden from sight.

"Ah Roxas!" Axel chirped happily, Making his way to the two boys.

"Damnit!" Roxas cried quietly to himself then turned a half-hearted smile to Axel. "Been a while..?"

"Hell yea its been a while!" He suddenly embraced the blonde haired boy. Who squirmed uncomfortably.

Sora blinked watching. How affectionite this Axel was. Sora wouldn't mind it like Roxas did, but then again, Axel didnt match his tastes. The brown hair boy suddenly turned feeling an ominous aura. How DEADLY these day class girls looked. Over a small hug! Sora shuddered.

The dorm leader, Kaname Kuran, walked into the school building. Other members of the nightclass followed, except for one. He instead approached the small group. His shoulder length silver hair seemed to shine in the sunlight.

Sora was nearly flat on his back from the breathlessness he felt after looking at this boy.

'Wait..why are they looking at me weirdly..?" Sora then realized he had been knocked off his feet, literally, by this silver-haired god. Roxas shook his head as to say 'what a dork'. Sora blushed profusely.

The silver haired one knelt down before the awe-struck teen, and offered him a hand to help him up. Sora more then willingly took the other teens hand being pulled to his feet.

"T-thank Y-you." Sora stammered, mentally kicking himself for sounding and looking so stupid.

"Yeah. No problem." He sounded uncaring. How mean! Atleast pretend to care alittle! "Axel, Kaname-sama say's to stop playing with the.." he paused. "Day class student."

Axel clicked his tounge annoyed like. "Kaname-sama is a kill joy! I never get to spend time with Roxy!" 'Roxy?' Sora thought grinning at Roxas who glared. If looks could kill, Sora would've die about 20 time's in the past few seconds.

Axel gave a quick peck on the cheek to Roxas. "See Ya Roxas. Come see me again." And with that Axel and the silver haired teen vanished into the building. Most of the day class students had been sent back to their dorms, thanks to the fine work of Zero Kiryuu and Yuuki Kurosu.

"..."

"..."

"Roxas..who was the guy with the silver hair..?" Sora asked dazed.

"Ahh..? Riku Tsukinowa. One of the Nightclass's best, but you already know that huh?" Roxas smirked.

"S-shut up! I was light headed! Yea thats it!" He was flustered no doubt. Roxas just shrugged and headed back to the dorms for the night.

Sora went to sleep that night with Riku's name on his lips, a faint blush to his cheeks

xxxx

Axel stared at the glass before him of the light red liquid in it. He took a quick swig of the liquid before a face of utter disgust passed.

"Ugh! I cant stand this stuff!" He yelled. He and Riku in the back of the class, most solitary together. "Ah, but I wouldnt mind taking a taste from my Roxas."

Riku said nothing, staring at his glass twirling it a bit before drinking. He was more refined about his distaste for this stuff then his friend Axel. The teen then dropped his glass and cringed in pain. Another one of these fits.

"H-Hey! Riku?!" Axel was always worried when these occured. He think forced Riku to drink the rest of his glass of the putrid red stuff.

Slowly the pain subsided and Riku calmed again.

"Thanks.." Riku muttered weakly. His canine's longer then before. His fangs clearly visible.

"Riku." ugh. Riku hated lectures from his dorm leader, Kuran Kaname, but listened anyway. "If these keep occuring, you will be sent home. You seem to be the only one who cant adjust to the blood tablets."

"We'll excuse me for having lived like a proper vampire, Kaname-sama. Not living on tablets. Couldnt you make them atleast taste better?" He inquired. The room completely silent, all eyes on them.

SLAP! It seemed to echo throughout the room. Everyone then turned away. Even Axel. Kaname was not the person one should decide to mouth off too. Aido Hanabusa learned that first hand multiple times. Riku just looked away from his pureblooded master. He learned his lesson...for now.

"Im Sorry, Kaname-sama." Riku muttered.

And with that kaname descended taking his seat near his Vice-dorm leader, Takuma ichijo. Riku stood suddenly and exited the room.Axel asked where he was going but Riku blantantly ignored and was unfollowed, what he wanted. He stopped though, his ever sensitive ear's picking up on someone speaking his name. He followed this voice finding himself outside the Day class boys dormitory, he glanced into the first floor window the sound was from.

'The boy who fell over today..' he thought to himself watching the boy with the messy brown hair turn and roll in his bed murmerring Riku's name.

Riku couldn't fight off the small smile that played across his lips. The boy was cute, and without a doubt, had very sweet smelling blood. Riku shook the thought away quickly.

"We shall...meet again tommorrow, Sora." And with that, Riku was gone


	2. Whats the big Deal here?

The brown haired teen woke up to the sound of his roommate thumping about the room. He rolled so his back was to Roxas and the sun beating into the window. He hated waking up early. No, thats a lie. He wanted to wake up today and wait for dusk to see his silver haired god, Riku, again. With a grunt sora felt something soft connect with his messy head.

"Your going to be late, Sora" Roxas stated lifting the pillow again to beat Sora with it once again. "I'm not waiting forever"

"Uhn..go to class then Roxy.." Sora murmmered into his blankets. Another wack.

"Dont Call me Roxy!!" Roxas yelled getting angry. Sora thought about how unhealthy it is to be angry so early.

With a huff Roxas dropped his pillow and slammed the door loudly. Clearly he was in no moods for games or jokes. With a small grunt Sora pulled himself out of bed, after his morning shower and other routine's he has put his uniform on for the day. He observed in the mirror like any other morning, but something was wrong today. His Tie. Why did his tie look more messed up then usual?! He attempted to fix it a couple times on his way to class, failing every time until he just gave up, leaving it messed.

"Good Morning." Sora greeted Kairi and Selphie. Neither answering him. "What?"

"We saw you yesterday." Kairi said acidly.

"So?"

"SO! SO?! You were with Riku Tsukinowa! Practically drooling over him!" Selphie shouted the class all looking at the three of them.

"W-whats the big deal?! I fell and he helped me up!" Sora retorted blushing brightly at the attention he was being given.

All the while Roxas sat quietly. He knew this was coming, for he had the same problem his first year (which was Axel's as well). All the jelouse girls practically ignored him but luckily the boys didnt give up on him so he had some friends. He let Sora deal with this problem, he had too so why shouldnt Sora have too. Well..he thought Sora was strong enough to take the girls abuse. He hadn't expected the poor boy run out in tear's.

He ran to the bathroom and closed himself in a stall sobbing wildly, leaning against the door.

"Sora?" Roxas asked quietly having followed him out of the classroom.

"R-Roxas! I-i Dont know what I did!" Sora stated between his sob fits.

"Sora.." He paused leaning against the other boys stall door. "It's not you, the girls are crazy about the nightclass. They get really pissed when someone else is getting the attention they want. Dont let it bother you." He was right.

Sora knew he was right. He sobbed once more before exiting the bathroom stall wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He nodded to Roxas a bit in understanding then proceeded back to the class room with him. The teacher paused his lesson about to lecture, but noticing Sora's distress he excused them and allowed them to be excused for being late. The brunette was confused upon noticing one of the other students in his seat. Hayner this other boy was, he sat next to Roxas normally.

"Sit by me. The girls wont harrass you then." Roxas whispered taking his seat. Sora complied and took the newly opened seat.

The day seemed like a blurr. Sora hung out with Roxas most of the day ignoring the snide remarks by kairi and selphie but thanked Hayner when he told them to shut up and mind they're own buisness. As the last bell rang Sora got up from his seat alot less eagerly then yesterday, he instead decided to go straight to the dorm instead of face the girls, but god he wanted to see Riku--NO! A stranger was not worth this kind of abuse from his classmates. He wanted his class to like him, was that worth not seeing Riku? No Not at all but it was logical.

"See you when you get back to the room Roxas." Sora said quietly before seperating.

Roxas waved to his friend walking away with Hayner.

xxxxx

Outside was like a riot Sora thought. All the crazy fangirls and jelouse day classboys. It was alot to control for the two prefects but somehow they managed. He didnt notice the pair of aquamarine eyes watching him past the crowd of girls. Sora just continued to the dorms hoping to not be spotted.

"Hey.." was all the melodious voice said.

Sora stopped walking, the footsteps along side him stopping as well. He knew the voice, he heard it for only a small time but he knew it, he'd never forget even when he was old and grey. Sora turned to Riku, that faint blush returning to his face.

'Whats wrong with me?!' Sora yelled at himself. He never got so flustered. Over a boy no less!

"H-hey" was all he could say back. What a stupid reply.

"Going back to your dorm already?" Riku asked, with a simple nod from the shorter boy. "May I walk you?"

He almost swore steam was going to come out of his ears. His entire face was hot with the blush. "S-sure..?" he didnt sound to sure but began walking never the less.

Riku stared at Sora, smirking alittle. This boy was cute, his child-like face his petite well shaped body. Riku's eyes landed on the boys neck. He seemed very occupied with it before looking forward.

See, Riku was from a well bred family so to speak. Living off human blood, or blood of other vampires, his parents thought it was a good idea to send him here, to be around his fellow nobles, establish new ties to different families. The Kuran family to be precise. Only to Riku's horror upon arriving is that he would be detoxed and forced to use vile blood tablets. His body wasnt used to it but he managed, the fits subsididng after enough tablets.

'Pathetic' Riku thought. 'It's like im a Level-e' he scoffed at the thought making a small noise which caught Sora's attention.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Excuse me, I didnt mean to make a noise." He replied cooly.

"..Oh." The brunette sounded almost sad by that.

Sora stood outside his dorm room looking up at the silver haired teen. Staring almost as if mezmorized. He then looked away opening his dorm room door.

"T-thank you for walking me here. The girls are probably going to kill me though.." He rubbed the back of his hand nervously. "Ah! And your late for class! Im sorry!"

Riku laughed. Sora melted mentally.

"No its fine. I wanted too dont worry about me. Actually..tonight is a free night for my class." He smiled.

'Perfect! He's too perfect!' yelled sora's inner voice.

"I see.." Sora went to continue but was cut off but Riku's sudden collapse to his knees. "Riku!? You okay?!"

Riku didnt answer. He was having another fit. Why?! He didnt usually have them one right after another. Riku turned a slight glare to Sora, trying to control himself.

"I-I'm fine!" yelled this at the boy, fishing around his pockets for blood tablets. Of all the days to forget them! Riku was mentally yelling every curse he could think of in his head, he could feel his body aching for blood, his fangs growing out. It was unbearable to be so prone to these things.

Sora opened his door and took Riku into the room laying him down on the bed. "I-I'll get a nurse!" he yelled alittle panicked. He turned to leave when a strong vice grip caught his wrist. He looked at Riku confused. "Ri..ku..?" the other boy looked so serene so peaceful and out of pain it make Sora relax a bit.

Until Sora suddenly found himself beneath the silverette teen. His face completely red blushing. What an awkward position! He went to ask what the older teen was doing only to have a hand covering his mouth, he started to get paniky again. Just what was happening?!

"Sora.." the older panted against the youngers neck. "God..your driving me crazy.." he muttered licking the youngers neck after having forcefully moved the collar of his shirt away.

The brunettes head was spinning. How did he make Riku crazy? They dont know each other well enough to do that! He moved Riku's hand away roughly.

"Get off me!" sora yelled kicking a bit now. "Get off me now Riku Tsukinowa!"

Riku turned a glaring red eye to Sora, who was now frozen by fear. What Riku wanted.

Sora screamed alittle in pain feeling the sharpness of Riku's fangs enter his neck. The pain however soon subsided into pure pleasure. Sora moaned alittle, it felt amazing once the pain was gone, he pulled Riku down to him urging more.

While this was happening with Sora, Riku was in a different state of mind. His maddness and bloodlust fading with each mouthful of Sora's blood. It was great, no human should be blessed with this kind of blood. A stiffled moan escaped Riku's mouth before he took to much his forced himself away. He stared down at Sora, a hint of shame on his feature's.

"...I'm Sorry...Sora" Riku's voice was silent before he closes his eyes and passed out ontop of a very confused and scared Sora.


	3. Define 'Alittle Fun'

Roxas sat at the fountain that was located in the center of the school's campus. It wasnt late, only 8 or 9-ish but it was dark out already. He sometimes came here at night being careful to not be caught by the watchful eyes of the campus prefects. He sighed heavily. Roxas enjoyed freshair but hated to be limited to being out just between going and coming from class. And it was dark too here. Perfect for seeing the stars. He couldnt help but smile pointing out different constallations in his mind.

"Mind If I joing you?" Axel asked, not waiting for an answer he sat beside the blonde boy.

"Axel." All Roxas said to him, distaste in his voice.

There was an akward silence neither knowing what to say to each other. Well Roxas didnt want to speak and Axel knew this and respected that. Suddenly the tense air became too much and the blonde child decided to just go back to his room.

"Your leaving me Roxas..?" Axel's voice came soft. Roxas stopped in his movements.

"Yea..You should be in class anyway Koyama-kun." He said he bowed a bit to the red headed teen before turning to leave.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"Ko-ya-ma-kun." Roxas said. His sarcasm high.

"Ugh dont call me that. Call me Axel." he grinned widely.

Roxas couldnt help but blush at the grin but turned away. "I-Ill call you whatever I want!"

Before he could stomp away he was pulled in Axel's lap. He face reddened he was sure, he was thankful that it was dark and none of his class-mates were present. Roxas would be beaten to death no doubt. After trying to wiggle away and free himself, Roxas gave up submitting to Axel. They sat like this in silence, for what seemed to be eternity before Axel finally spoke up.

"Am I really that replusive to you Roxas?" His voice was soft, almost broken. Was he never really just messing with Roxas?

Roxas didn't answer. No Axel was not repulsive, not at all, but at the same time, he wasnt what Roxas was into..sort of. He had to admit the attention was nice .And that the red spikey hair and green eyes were really sexy.

'NO! Bad thoughts! Go Away!' Roxas yelled at himself mentally.

Finally he spoke.

"No, your not replusice Axel." he whispered, his eyes downcasted. He felt so stupid right now.

"Really..?" Axel purred nuzzeling his face into Roxas's hair. "I'm happy to hear that. Mean's I still have a chance." He laughed alittle.

Roxas blushed, closing his eyes a bit. He was unusually relaxed now. Maybe he's just becoming used to Axel Finally. He didnt realize Axel was moving around a bit, until Roxas's legs were spread, and he was turned to face Axel still sitting in his lap, chest touching chest. Axel wrapped Roxas's arm's around his neck, before placing his own around the blonde boy's waist.

"W-what are you doing..?" roxas stammered. Nervous. Was he led into false security to just end up a boarding school rape victim?!

"Sh.." Axel cooed, resting his head on Roxas's shoulder, he then lifted his head starting to plant open mouthed kisses on his neck.

Roxas squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "Axel..stop.." he whimpered quietly. It felt good yea, but he wasnt ready for this. He barely even knew Axel, and he was practically raping his neck!

He didnt stop though. Instead he slowly slid Roxas's jacket off the boys body allowing it to fall to the ground, followed by the vest. Axel looked up at Roxas as he slowly began undoing the tie but turned his attention back to his neck. He heard Roxas's breathing pick up, his breathing becoming shallow panting. Axel was working his magic alittle too well on Roxas tonight.

"Axel.." the blonde tightened his grip on Axels neck a bit leaning his head back a bit giving the red head more room to explore.

Axel parted his lips a bit before opening his mouth to attempt a bite. He couldnt control himself, and quiet frankly, he didnt want too. He would have bitten if a sudden tweet from a whistle hadnt interupted them.

"You there! Axel Koyama Sempai! You know that's perhibited here!" yelled Yuuki Kurosu aproaching the two. Followed by her partner Zero.

'What timing..' they both thought at the same time, both fairly annoyed.

Roxas climbed off of Axel and gathered his clothing only now noticing how bad it looked.

"Zero!" Yuuki yelled to her partner. "Take him back to the dorms okay? Ill Return Axel-sempai to the assigned room the nightclass is using.

"Aw" Axel whined, being forced to walk away with the prefect. "Some other time Roxy!" He called over his shoulder, sparing a wink to the flustered boy.

Roxas just walked silently beside Zero back to the dorms for the night. He crawled into his bed and got comfortable. Not noticing that there were two definite figure's beneath the cover's of his roommate's blanket.

He rubbed his neck slightly, before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.


	4. Talking is good

The light shone through the slightly cracked window. It was a school day but right now, all sora wanted was to lay in his bed, with the silver haired boy so casually resting against him. Sora tried to not move, or even breath, as Riku's head was on his chest. He made sure to keep the covers up nearly over his nose so Roxas couldnt see anything. Sora weighed heavily on his options, He could either go to school and ruin this once in a lifetime chance to be close to riku, or pretend to be ill and stay. And being ill wasnt much of a lie. His neck was still in pain and he felt woozy, from bloodloss? He couldnt completely grasp what happened last night. Riku..bit him? Drank his blood?

"Hey Sora!" Roxas chimed. He seemed excited for the day to start. "C'mon get up it's almost time for school!"

"Roxas I dont feel well. I'm not going.." Sora murmmered back to his roommate. God he did sound bad.

Roxas seemed to calm down at this, he sat at the edge of Sora's bed and placed a hand on the brunnettes forehead. "You do feel warm..." the hand receeded. "Ill tell the teacher.." and with that Roxas was gone.

Sora let out a long breath he had been holding, he threw the cover off himself and Riku a bit, it was getting hot under that thing. Sora gently wiggled his way out from under Riku's head to not wake him. As he got up, he heard a groan from riku as his head hit the mattress. Sora laughed alittle and went to the bathroom to examine himself. Ugh he didnt look right, pale faint bags under eyes (probably from the lack of sleep he got from being nervous with riku). Then he noticed the small but very noticible puncture wounds left behind. He couldnt help but blush remembering that's where Riku's lip's had been, where his teeth grazed...

"Think of it as a love bite." Riku stated flatly from the doorway of the bathroom.

Sora stared at him not knowing what to say as an answer. He had hundred's of questions he wanted to ask, but didnt want to invade Riku's privacy. He sighed.

"You should go back to your own dorm."

"Too bright outside." Riku looked away as he paused. "..you probably figured it out right? After last night.."

" I dont know what your talking about." Sora retorted. He was suddenly afraid. As to why, he didnt know.

Riku was suddenly standing behind sora, his finger's gently brushing the place on the younger boy's neck where he bit. "This.." Riku whispered into Sora's ear.

"Oh.." was all he could say. He couldn't move.

Riku smiled a bit into the mirror knowing Sora saw it. He then exited the bathroom to give the younger the privacy he was probably hoping for by escaping to the bathroom.. While the younger took his shower, Riku took the time out too raid through his clothing a bit. It wasnt comfortable sleeping in the school uniform. He was itching for something new. Eventually he found a shirt that was big enough for him (there was a big size difference between them). Riku assumed it was for sleeping or something but put it on after removing his uniform top, keeping the pants.

"Ah.." sora gasped a bit seeing Riku had put on one of his shirts. He didnt mind, was just surprised alittle.

"Hope you dont mind." Riku smiled. Heh, with that smile, Riku could be killing him right now and it wouldnt bother him one bit. "You have questions? You can ask, I owe you a few answers..." his voice trailed.

Sora sat on Roxas's bed since riku was occuping his own, only wearing his pants a towel around his shoulders. He failed to notice the vampire eyeing his bare chest as he dried his hair a bit more.

"Are you really..." he couldnt bring himself to finish. The idea was just so out there it made no sense.

"A Vampire?" Sora nodded. "Yea I am...the entire nightclass is."

Sora froze a bit his blue eyes wide at hearing this. "All..of them..?" he asked slowly.

"Yea.."

"Then..Roxas could be in danger with Axel?!" Sora shot up from his bed preparring to run out to warn his friend of possible danger.

"Sora! You can't tell him!" Riku yelled, but not loud enough to cause any unwanted attention to the room. "Axel isn't dangerous, I promise"

Sora couldnt help but believe this familiar stranger. He sat back down on the bed, to continue talking to Riku.

"Isnt it dangerous for human's and vampire's to be in school together...?"

" No, we're all vampire's from noble families. And we have other forms of sustenince."

"Like..?"

"Blood tablets." Riku paused seeing Sora didnt understand. "They're pill's that dissolve into artifical blood for us."

" Oh.." It was alot to take in so that wall Sora could respond with.

Riku smiled alittle at this naive but cute human boy infront of him. He got up and sat beside him on the other's bed, nuzzeling his face into Sora's brown locks taking in the fresh scent of the strawberry shampoo he uses.

"R-Riku..?"

"Sorry..your scent is just..mouthwatering. I cant resist it." He smiled into the brown hair. "Much like Axel to Roxas.."

"Oh.."

Sora felt two strong but gentle hands turn his face to the side alittle. He stared into the perfect aquamarine eyes before his attention was placed elsewhere as he stared at the two notible fangs between the other's lips. Sora allowed his finger's to touch the older's lips where were then opened for him. He poked one of the fangs as if testing that they're real.

Riku's eyes closed a bit, he didnt mind Sora's envasive fingers prodding around his fangs. It actually felt good for normal contact outside his world of darkness and monsters. That is until the curious human cut a finger on the fang. Riku's eyes snapped open with a slight hint of red. He shoved Sora away roughly and headed to the door.

"W-we'll talk again when your not bleeding." And with that he was gone.

Sora blinked wondering what just happened. One minute thing's were good then Riku was gone. Maybe he wasnt real after all? Sora sighed and got ready for school. He could still make it to his afternoon classes, and so he went to take his mind off other things that happened lately.


	5. Moon Dormitory?

The blonde boy walked out of his last class. His books carefully held under his arm. Roxas seemed very aware of the prefects watching him but didnt mind them, no he only had one thing, or should I say, person on his mind. Axel. Thinking of how things had gone the other night had left the boy feeling completely flustered, but desiring more.

_'Ugh..I could just kick myself!' _Roxas mentally told himself _'After all the hard work I went through to avoid Axel for three years, and now--!' _ He couldnt finish his thought. He punched a wall in annoyance.

**" Jeeze, Roxas." **Sora Chimed in. **" Dont be too mean to the wall, it didnt do anything."** Sora grinned.

'_Why is he in such a good mood?!"_ Roxas yelled mentally, frustrated at himself not his brunette friend.

"**Sorry, Sora. Im just alittle mad is all." **

**"Really? How come..?"**

" Just this mess with Axel last night--" Roxas stopped short. Forgetting he didnt want his friend to know what happened.

"**Ahh So something happened with Him?" **Sora asked.

**"Its nothing!!" **Roxas snapped back.

A pouty Sora just nodded. **"Well then, see you back at the room.." **his voice trailed off.

Roxas groaned loadly to himself, he didnt mean to snap at his friend, it was just him being defensive. He would apologize when he got back to his room tonight. Well..IF he went back tonight.

xxxEarlier that Morningxxx

Roxas startled alittle in class when he suddenly felt the vibrations of his phone go off in his pocket silently. He wondered who the hell would be texting him so early in the morning. What was there to talk about?! Regardless he opened his phone and read the message.

"_Hey Roxas, last night was fun. I was thinkin since Kaname cancelled classes that you could come to the Moon dorms and keep me company. I'd really enjoy it and so would you wink wink. See ya later Roxy. Love Axel"_

Roxas's face turned a bright red.What a thing to put so casually!! Roxas let out a large huff of air putting his phone away. He wanted to go sure, he was curious to see the Moon dorms since only prefects could enter there, but he wanted to see Axel too. It was scary how suddenly he began to like this red-headed boy, maybe the past three years were just Roxas in denial. Roxas shook the thought from his head, but he would still try to make it.

xxxPresent timexxx

Roxas stared up at the moon dorm's, how intimidating the gate looks upclose, but either way he pressed onward. Roxas figured it was okay to be dressed casually since it was after school hours, the blonde boy was clad in a black hoodie with red stripes on the sleeves and plain blue jeans. Roxas walked to where the path began to go to the main dorm but paused seeing a figure.

"**Um..is this the way into the moon dorm..?"** Roxas asked quietly. He held back the need to scream when a rather frightening looking man looked up from beneath the hood.

**"This is."** The old man answered. **"And who might you be, boy? Only prefects are allowed."**

"**Ah..Axel asked me to come here, since classes were cancelled.."** His voice trailed nervously.

The old man checked what Roxas presumed was the guest list for the nightclass, or a list of people allowed to enter. The old man nodded and allowed roxas to proceed forward. And So he did. He walked the path leading up to the lavish dormatory. Roxas was surprised at the lack of shrubbery like rose bushes that could usually be seen around the school campus.

Roxas knocked on the door to the dorm and waited for an answer, Nothing. He knocked again, this time the door was opened a crack allowing Roxas to enter, which he did hesitantly, it was dim inside, only light was a few lit candles.

**"Hello..?**" Roxas asked nervously, he jumped when the door closed behind him by himself

'_A haunted house! Its like a haunted house at halloween!"_ Roxas told himself mentally.

There were a few hisses of voices followed by murmmers of voices Roxas couldnt identify to a single person.

**"A Human?"** one said

**"Whats a human, no, a dayclass student doing here?"** another asked to the group.

**"We should tell Kaname-sama."** this one sounded female to Roxas.

"**I.."** Roxas began nervously, the murmmers stopped. "**Im here to see Axel, he invited me here.."** the murmers started again this time Roxas couldnt understand a word.

He heard one voice stand out from above the rest silencing the others immediantly.

"**I apologize, Roxas-Kun, due to some recent events, Axel will be under a strict watch." **Kaname paused.**"It seem's he was caught doing something irresponsible with you Roxas-kun."**

Roxas shivered as his gaze met Kaname's. His eye's started to close, feeling suddenly very tired.

"**W..hat..i feel..." **Roxas closed his eyes slumping against the wall and sliding down it. _"So tired..."_ He finished in his head unable to will the words to come from his mouth, he was then soundly asleep.

**"Siren."** Kaname ordered.

The girl with the short purple hair was suddenly at his side side and bowed her head respectfully. "**Kaname-sama."** She didnt need the order, she knew what he wanted, she was down the steps in the blink of an eye and lifted roxas into her arms gently, she then took him back to the sun dorms, having changed his cloth's and made sure he was proper for bed. And with that she took her leave.


	6. Repeat that alittle louder?

okies ppl heres the dealio. I am moving and I will be without internet for a bit i assume so i wanted to give you one chapter until i get back D. I apologize if it seemed rushed but thats cuz it is, but I will do my best!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight or Kingdom Hearts,

--

Sora sat in class boredly tapping his pencil on the desk thinking. He hadn't seen Riku since a few days ago. It was study hall now so most people chattered among themselves, but Sora really had no one to talk too, seeing as Roxas had claimed he had an illness and stayed in the dorm. He couldnt help but sigh, things running throughout his mind. Okay so vampire's existed, and Riku was one of them. The entire nightclass was as well, followed by the possible threat of danger He and Roxas were in being with Axel and Riku

**"Sora!" ** The teacher suddenly bellowed out, causing the brunnette to snap out of his thought "**Your wanted in the Chairman's office!" **

He nodded and got out of his seat, collecting his things, and headed to the chairman's office as instructed, when he got there he was a bit surprised to see Riku there. Along side him Kaname Kuran, the nightclass dorm president, and the prefects, Zero and Yuuki. Last but not least, Chairman Cross wearing a ridiculously unappropriet winter coat behind his desk.

**"Sora.."** Riku whispered as the brunnette took his seat beside the silver haired vampire.

"**W-what's going on.." **Sora asked the chairman quietly not enjoying the gazes on him, Zero's being that unintentional glare of his.

The chairman, who was usually overly perky, seemed serious now in this little meeting he had arranged. "**You have found out the nightclass's secret, Sora, have you not?"**

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat, he seemed nervous and anxious. "**Y-yes.." **he muttered. The chairman sighed and looked at his prefects. The look was soft ,no doubt but at the same time scolding.

Zero just looked away from the man, while Yuuki bowed a few times in apology, Promising they would both be more vigilant, and with that they were excused.

**"As for you, Tsukinowa-Kun." **His attention now set to Riku. **"Your punishment has already been carried out by Kaname-kun correct?"**

Riku and Kaname nodded their head's in unison both acknowledging it. The chairman smiled. This man seemed incapable of giving the punishments out to anyone.

"**Thank you, kaname-kun. Now if you'd be so kind, I wish to talk to these two." ** Kaname just nodded once more and left

The chairman sighed and stood up looked out his window, before turning to the two boys. **"Sora-kun. I ask that you not tell a soul about the nightclass. You see.."** He paused and got that big goofy grin on his face.

**"I want to show the vampire council and vampire hunter's council that the two species can live together"** he sounded a bit whimsical at the end allowing the sentence to fade.

**"I see.."** Sora's voice was soft but laced with confusion. Riku smiled at the younger boy's puzzelment.

"**It's okay, Sora."** Riku said softly leaning in nuzzling Sora's head gently. "**Just don't tell anyone.." ** He looked at Cross. "**May we be excused..?"**

**"Of Course. Have a good day you two"** And with that they were excused.

Sora and Riku walked in silence down the empty hall's together, Sora not wanting to go to class and Riku not wanting to go to the dorms. The eventually settled for sitting on a stairwell together and talking.

"**Pureblood's are the top of the vampire status. Like our king's and queen's so to speak."** Riku explained to his human friend. "**They have mysterious power's and are the only one's who can turn human's into vampires too." **Riku grinned flashing his fang's as if to make a point.

The brunette sighed a bit, blurting out thoughtlessly. "**I wonder what it's like to be a vampire.."** it was an honest statement, for he did wonder.

Riku's eyes narrowed, he gently pushed the brunette onto the stairs so he was laying, Riku leaned over Sora and licked the boy's neck gently nipping and sucking a bit. Riku was hungry but not ravenous, he wouldn't bite Sora again and get him into more trouble. Riku frowned a touch looking at Sora's baby face.

"**I wish I was a pureblood sometimes.." **Riku tasted Sora's tender flesh on his neck once again. "**I would definitly change you. That way you can't die on me.."**

Sora blushed brightly at this. Riku didnt want him to die? He alway's wanted to be with Sora? The younge human burried his face into Riku's shoulder, seeing as that was the closet part of the vampire.

"**Riku, what're you saying..?" **Sora asked quietly, fighting the uneasyness in his voice.

Riku smiled and pulled Sora's face back from his shoulder and planted a light kiss on his lips. Sora eyes widened a touch, his first kiss, and it had been from another boy. Sora gadually gave into Riku allowing the older to go farther. And so he did, not by much though, only sliding his tounge into the youngers mouth. Riku pulled back abruptly.

**"I Like you, Sora." **Riku gave Sora another peck on the lip's. "**Go out with me?" ** Riku smiled a touch.

Sora just starred dumbfoundedly at Riku, leaving the silverette to wonder if he did something wrong. Then he laughed a bit.

"**It's okay, just think about it atleast." ** The vampire lifted his body off the human's and walked down the hall after a simple 'Goodbye'

Sora just laid there thinking about what happened. He smiled the sound of the ringing bell of class ending, fading in his mind.

xxxLater that Nightxxx

**"Finally!"** a unison cry from two girls chimed. "**Cross academy!" **

They giggled a bit together, as they exited their lavish horse drawn carriage. They Exited the school grounds together, allowing their cloak's to fall away revealing their nightclass Uniforms. One girl had short red hair with a slight side part, while the other had blonde hair slung over her right shoulder, bout keeping beautiful blue eyes.

**"This will be.."** the red head started.

**"..so much fun."** The blonde finished for her.

--

ooooo Cliff hanger!! Lol Ill update as soon as im able. D


End file.
